Return of the Uzumakis: Adopted
by Amity Verity Fortunato
Summary: This story has been adopted by Gold Testament
1. Prolouge

Return of the Uzumakis

Prologue

16 Years Ago

"Minato, you can't do this," the woman begged her husband. The woman was lying in a hospital bed. She had just given birth to twins. "Please, don't put that monster in our son."

"Kushina, my love. I most. I cannot in ask someone else to sacrifice their child to lock away the Ninetails," the man said as he picked up his newborn son from his crib.

"But, Minato, our son. Why…why not an orphan?"

"Kushina, as the child of the Fourth Hokage, it is his duty to be the possessor of the Ninetails," and with that the man walked out of the room carrying the baby.

The woman watched her husband leave with tears streaming down her face. She knew that no one would ever let her claim her son, now so she decided to leave Konoha. The woman still weak from childbirth stood up and stumbled to the crib. Inside laid a baby girl. "My sweet baby girl. I'll take you from here. And one day you shall return to stand by your brother's side and take back the name Namikaze. My baby, I name you Yuuka Uzumaki Namikaze. You will always know your brother's name, he shall be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AND THAT'S HOW I WANTED IT. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARECTERS BESIDES KAIKALA.**

**EMPRESS-HERMIONIE-MALFOY**


	2. Chapter 1

"Normal talk"

'Thought'

**Demon talk**

_Jutsu_

16 years later

Yuuka's POV

"Yuuka-sama, we need to slow down. Konoha is still a 3 hours away. You should stop to rest," a girl said behind me.

"Miki, shut up. I haven't seen my brother since we were born. Mother asked me to get to Konoha, to prepare her arrival. I plan to use this time to get to know Naruto. We can stop for a short break than were continuing on," I said. 'I wonder what ototo will be like. Mother, said he'll probably look like father and that he'd be strong. I can't wait to meet him. I always was mad at mom for abandoning him like that. I don't understand why she left him behind or why he still goes by just Naruto Uzumaki. Why hasn't he taken the name Namikaze yet.'

"Yuuka-sama, why didn't your mother come with us? I thought she'd want to be the first to see her son," Miki asked. When I turned I saw my dear friend Miki in her usual ninja attire of a blue-green tunic with a black belt around her waist. Her tunic reached her mid-thighs. On the back of the belt was the sheath to her trusted katana she had dubbed Hikaru or Radiance. It was the last thing her parents gave to her before they died. Miki's blond hair was cut at the baseline of her chin. Around her forehead was a Hitai-ate with the symbol of Uzugakure or the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool. Many people thought that Uzugakure had been destroyed by the Kyuubi, but as long as one ninja stands we'll keep coming back.

As for myself I was in my usual outfit also. I had on my usual orange and black short on that stopped below my breasts. On the front of it was the symbol of the Uzumakis a swirl. The sleeves were baggy enough that I had a weapon pouch hid in both. My pants were baggy also and were a black. Around my thigh I had a third weapon pouch. My pants were held up by a white belt that had a medicine pouch hooked to the back of it. My hair was short and the same color as my mom's, blood red. I had my Hitai-ate tied around my neck. Unlike Miki's my had the symbol of the Hidden Leaf Village. It was my mom's from when she was a ninja of Konoha.

"Honesly, Miki, I think my mother's scared. She's scared that Ototo will hate her for not being there whenever he needed her. She probably wants me to meet him first and explain why she left with me and not the both of us," I said as I pulled out a nutrition bar from my medicine pouch and ate it.

"Well, after we take a break we can continue and we'll be there around noon. I can't wait to meet Naruto-sama," Miki said.

After we finished our break we continued along our way. We were jumping from tree to tree for hours when I saw it. For the first time since the day I was born I saw the gates to Konoha. Miki and I jumped down from the last tree we were in and walked up to the gates. There we were stopped by two Chunnins.

"Halt, we need to see identification and passes to enter Konoha," one of them said. I don't know which one it was because as Miki handed them our papers I looked around the village. It was much larger than Uzugakure and looked much nicer. "Alright, everything is in order you can continue on your way."

"Wait, before we go in, would either of you happen to know where I can find Naruto Uzumaki?" I asked without turning around.

"Well, of course. It's around lunch time so just go to Ichiraku's Ramen stand and he'll be there eating his usual ten bowls," the other one said.

"Thanks, let's go find my brother, Miki."

**Thanks for reading. Please review. I'll update soon. And if you do review please no rude comments if you don't like something in my story say so and I'll make it better.**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 2

**NOTE TO MY READERS. THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER THE DEFEAT OF PEIN AND MADARA. KONOHA HAS REBUILT AFTER IT WAS DESTROYED. TSUNADE IS STILL HOKAGE AND NARUTO IS THE TOAD SAGE! SOME OF THE EVENTS I'LL BE MENTIONING MAY OR MAY NOT OF HAPPENED SINCE I'M KINDA BEHIND ON WHAT'S TAKING PLACE IN THE NARUTO WORLD. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. KEEP THEM UP SOME OF THE ADVICE I'VE BEEN GIVEN HAS HELPED A LOT!**

"Normal talk"

'Thought'

**Demon talk**

_Jutsu_

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Naruto's POV

"Hey, Old Man. Can I get another order of pork ramen, please?" I asked Teuchi.

"Naruto, you know you don't have to ask, as long as you can pay for the food it's for you to eat. Hey, Ayame, make another batch for our number one customer," Teuchi chuckled.

"So, Naruto-chan. What have you been up to lately?" Ayame asked when she place a large bowl of my favorite pork ramen in front of me.

"Not much, Ayame-chan. I've been training and inventing new jutsus left and right. I still can't believe that I was promoted to a Jounin so easily," I said as I subconsciously scratched the back of my head.

"…."

"Easily? Naruto your definitely the number one knuckleheaded ninja of Konoha. Seriously, you saved our village from total annihilation twice in less than a year, you are the container of the Kyuubi, and you were the one who defeated a psychotic Shukaku on the rampage during the Chunin exams five years ago. How is that easy?" Teuchi said as he stared at me.

"Naruto, I love you but your and idiot sometimes." (Note: in this story Naruto is activating the CRA and therefore has more than one girlfriend. Ayame being one of them. I'll mention the others as I go on.) Ayame said as she smacked me upside the head. "How, is any of that easy? Seriously, your more and more like your dad every day. He risked his life to seal a demon inside of you and save the village and you risk your life with said demon to save the village."

"Yeap, that's right. I love this village and I'm proud that my dad was the fourth Hokage and decide I would grow up strong enough to be able to control Kyuubi. His sacrifice just makes me want to try even harder to be like him," I said with my trademark grin going across my face. As I was talking I heard someone enter the shop.

"Excuse me, but is Naruto Uzumaki here, by any chance?" a girls voice said from the entrance. When I turned around to answer I saw a girl with short read hair and another with short blond hair (Note: You already know who they are. Just look at my profile to find the links to their pictures.)

"Yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Can, I do something for y-" I said as the girl jumped on me.

"Nii-san, I found you. I've finally found you!" the red headed girl screamed.

"Um…who are you? And why are you hugging me?" I asked as I tried to pry the girl loose.

When she heard that she let go and looked at me with a large smile across her face, "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself to you didn't I? My name is Yuuka Uzumaki Namikaze. And you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze are my twin brother. Our kaa-san Kushina, sent me to find you so you can finally meet her. She regrets not taking you with us when we left the village but at the times she thought it was for the best. So she took me and left you to be raised by the village tou-san sacrifice himself for…. Is something wrong Nii-san."

As the girl was speaking I started to get madder and madder. She was my twin sister and was raised by our mother while I was abused by the village. She knew where I was and never bothered to come see me once. Never even sent me a letter. When the girl started talking about our mother leaving I snapped, "Is something wrong, you ask. Oh, yes, something is wrong. Your claiming to be my twin sister and you have no idea what you're talking about. You make it sound like I was treated like a prince in this village, well you know what I wasn't. For years I was treated like I was the plague and the only people who were nice to me were Jiji-san, Teuchi, Ayame-chan, and Weasal-san. Eventually I started to get friends. Like Iruka-sensei, Hinata-chan, and others. But until I became a ninja and started putting my life on the line for this village I was hated for who I was. I was hated because I was the host of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I was hated because no one could bother to listen to my father's last request to look at me as a hero. And now after sixteen years of hate, I finally got the village to respect me and not hate me. Only, to find out that the one person who should have helped me for all my life cared more for her daughter than she did her son. Well, you know what I don't give a damn. I will rebuild my fathers clan like I planned on for the last three months. I'll make the Namikaze Clan the most feared throughout the land and I don't want anything to do with you or that bitch you call Kaa-san," I hissed. "I'm sorry, Ayame-chan. But I need to go."

"I understand, Naruto. Go, I'll tell Hinata and Ino that our date has been postponed," Ayame nodded as I used my dad's signature jutsu the Hirashin to leave the building. I needed to train and blow off some steam. But before I left the building the last thing I saw in it was my so called sister's face that held nothing but shock.

**THANKS FOR READING. I'M TRYING TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER SO JUST BEAR WITH ME FOR A WHILE. EVENTUALLY I'LL GET THE STORY GOING FULL BLAST AND HAVE LONGER CHAPTERS. I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND NOW I JUST HAVE ONE REQUEST PUSH THE BUTTON AND GIVE ME A REVIEW.**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	4. Authors Note 1

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**HEY, JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARECTERS. ONLY A FEW DO I OWN LIKE MIKI AND YUUKA.**

**I ALSO WANTED TO SAY THAT I HAVE A POLL UP IN MY PROFILE ON WHO NARUTO WILL BE PAIRED WITH. THE CURRENT COUPLES ARE:**

**NARUTO/HINATA**

**NARUTO/INO**

**NARUTO/AYAME**

**NARUTO WILL NOT BE PAIRED AT ALL WITH TEMARI SO DON'T ASK ABOUT THAT. SHE'LL BE WITH SHIKAMARU. I THINK THEY ARE CUTE TOGETHER.**

**I WANT TO THINK EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND ALL THE FAVORITES. IT MAKES ME FEEL SO SPECIAL. PLEASE, KEEP SENDING ME REVIEWS I LOVE READING THEM.**

**THINK YOU AGAIN.**

**EMPRESS-HERMIONE-MALFOY**


	5. Authors Note 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR WHO VOTED IN MY POLL FOR ****THE RETURN OF THE UZUMAKIS****. MY POLL IS CLOSED NOW. AS OF RIGHT NOW NARUTO WILL BE PAIRED WITH THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE IN THE HAREM:**

**HINATA**

**INO**

**AYAME**

**ANKO**

**YUGITO **

**KARUI**

**I MIGHT CONSIDER ADDING MORE TO THE HAREM AT A LATER DAY.**

**I'LL ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND THE VOTES FOR THE POLL.**

**LADY SERENITY FORTUNATO**


	6. Chapter 3

**AUTHOURS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! THE ONLY THINGS IN THIS STORY I OWN ARE YUUKA AND MIKI. THERE WILL BE OTHER OC's I'LL OWN LATER ON. BUT FOR NOW THAT'S IT. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THINK ALL MY REVEIWERS. OVER 50 REVEIWS. *COOKIES FOR ALL WHO REVEIWED*.**

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"Normal talk"

'Thought'

**Demon talk**

_Jutsu_

Naruto's POV

After I had left Ichiraku's I went to the top of Hokage Mountain. Like I used to do when I was a kid I sat on the head of the fourth Hokage. "Dad, what should I do? Mom, left and took my sister with her but, left me at the mercy of the villagers. Now, they want me to welcome them back after sixteen years of pure hell. How, could I do that? I was alone for so long. It wasn't until after I defeated Pein that the villagers started looking at me like I was a hero. And after I defeated Madara they looked at me like I was Kami, herself. I'm not a God; I'm just Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, your son and heir. A son who was abused and looked down upon by the villagers you risked your life for."

I sat there for maybe an hour when I sensed some chakra nearby, "Come on, out Hina-chan. What is it you need?"

Behind me stood Hinata Hyuuga, one of my fiancées. "Hello, Naruto-kun," after I had defeated Pein after she had died and come back, I finally got her to change. She was no longer a shy girl who blushed and stuttered whenever I was back but, a strong girl who would do anything for her village and family. "I heard what happened from Ayame-chan. Are you alright?"

"Honestly, I don't really know. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I feel so lost, and it's been a long time since I felt like this. All my life I thought I was an orphan who was also an only child. But now I find out not only am I not an orphan, but I also have a twin sister. How, could any woman do that to her children? How could any mother separate her twin children? I don't understand any of it. I… I wish someone could tell me what I should do now," I said as I felt tears start to fall from my eyes.

"Naruto-kun, I personally think that maybe she had a reason to do what she did. But don't forgive her yet. Let them have a chance to get to know you better. Let them know who you are now. That way your mother can see what she did when she left you behind. She needs to see what a dumb mistake she made when she left you behind like that. Let her in a way steam in her own stew. She made the bed now let her get in it. She needs to understand that leaving one child behind and taking the other is just wrong. Not only did she wrong you by leaving you at the hands of people who never understood you, she took her daughters twin brother who could have protected her for years away from her son."

"I guess you're right. My sister really had nothing to do with any of it did she. It was all my mom's fault. Hmm, I wonder how they'll react to finding out I have six beautiful fiancées? Hey, Hina-chan. When are Karui and Yugito supposed to get here?" I asked thinking about my two fiancées from Kumo. After I had helped defeat the Akatsuki and bring back Yugito Nii back to life along with all the other jinchurikki (**A/N: I KNOW I SPELLED IT WRONG)**, all the villages who had lost their jinchurikki wanted and alliance, and strangely enough Kumo wanted a marriage agreement with me and two of their ninjas. I didn't complain and both Yugito and Karui had volunteered for the job. And to think I thought Karui just wanted to kill me. But after that marriage deal was made I had to get at least three other fiancées and ended up with four more. Ino, Hinata, Ayame, and Anko became my fiancées…and to tell you the truth even after four years of knowing Anko she still scares the crap out of me. What was I thinking agreeing to marry her…oh, that's right I was drunk and got stuck since in my drunk state I signed the betrothal documents. Not my greatest night.

"Well, the letter Yugi-chan sent said August 16. And that's tomorrow. The house is ready for when they get here. And in three weeks you'll be married to six beautiful wives. Myself, Ino an interrogation apprentice, Anko Ino's boss, Ayame future owner of Ichiraku's, Yugito an ex-jinchurikki, and Karui a sword specialist. At least I know you won't be able to cheat since Yugito, Anko, and Karui all threatened to take your manhood if you ever did. Ino said she'd tell her dad who'd lock you inside your own mind with images of naked men. Ayame who said she'd cut you off from all ramen sources. And last but not least myself, who won't sleep with you ever again," Hinata said with a smirk.

"My fiancées are all so mean. All those horrible threats against your fiancé. I'm doomed," I cried playfully. "Don't worry Hina-chan; I'd never cheat in a million years. I value your opinions to much to do that. Besides why would I want to? I'll have six beautiful if not scary wives. Well, I guess I better go."

I stood up and kissed Hinata on the lips and walked away. I needed to get some training done. Before I had defeated Madara I very rarely had time to train so I'd just find small amounts of time to take for myself since I couldn't spend hours training like I wanted. But now that he was gone I've been able to train non-stop. In the last three months I had managed to learn my dad's signature jutsu the Hirashin and create my own signature jutsu. I had discovered that while wind was my main elemental jutsu I could also do fire and earth fairly well. So I ended up creating what I like to call my Faia-Kaze-Tsuchi Maruyane Hitoya, where I would combine fire, wind, and earth together to create a giant sphere that would act as a prison in battle and keep the enemies trapped inside. And the best part if they did manage to find a way out the dome explodes and will take out a good 500 meters around it as soon as someone escapes it without me letting the jutsu down. It took me a while to find a way for it to explode without harming me since I had to be close to the dome to keep it up, but I did it and I won't tell you how yet.

In the last few months I was even able to discover why Hinata had so much trouble with her families taijutsu style. The Gentle Fist Style was an Earth based taijutsu while she was a Water based person. So with some simple changes she was ready to kick some Neji ass…. I loved watching that fight. Her dad finally told her she was worthy of being his heir and she plain out told him to kiss ass literally. She then told him she was leaving the Hyuugas to marry me and didn't plan to take over the family and that since she was the heir she found a loop-hole in the family laws that said if the heir stepped down he/she could choose their replacement and she than pissed off the Hyuuga Elders by naming Neji her replacement. When I saw her do that I started laughing my ass off at their expressions it so priceless. I'll never forget that day. I had even discovered a way to get rid of the Caged Bird Seal and had taken it off of all Branch Members.

I'll tell you though finding a way to take off the Caged Bird Seal was a lot easier than finding a way to take Orichimaru's **(A/N: NOW COULD SOMEONE TELL ME IF I SPELLED THE COCK-SUCKERS NAME RIGHT?)** Curse Seal. But I found a way. Something not even Pervy-Sage could do….and yes even if he's dead he's still a pervert. He was dead almost three months when it was discovered that before he went to find Pein that he had finished the last and in my personal opinion the smuttiest Icha Icha book. His manager found it in his apartment and published it. If he was alive still he'd be in a lot of pain because I read it to see what the last one said after finding the Prophecy in one of them, and guess what I found. In the book he had described Ayame, Ino, Hinata, Anko, and several other Konoha girls I am close with naked. If Pervy-Sage was alive I'd be letting Anko and the other girls have some fun with him and I know for a fact it wouldn't be pretty or painless.

When I got to my house that I had inherited from my dad and had entered, I headed to the training ground. It was there I stayed for the next three hours.


	7. Authors Note 3

**AUTHOUR'S NOTE**

**SORRY!**

**I'M STUCK. I'M WRITING THE 4****TH**** CHAPTER AND I NEED A LITTLE HELP. I HAVE A NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE. I NEED HELP DECIDING ON EVERYONE'S REACTION TO KUSHINA ARRIVING IN KONOHA.**

**THE POLL IS THIS AND YES I KNOW IT'S LONGER HERE THAN ON MY PROFILE, BUT IT GOT CUT OF:**

**Okay, I have another poll to for you to do if you will. When Kushina arrives in Konoha, how should everyone react? I'll give you two choices per person, choose one per person. If the person has only one choice, and you don't like the choice given send me a message.**

**THE CHOICES ARE ON THE POLL. PLEASE, VOTE FOR ONE CHOICE PER PERSON, AND FOR THE ONES WHERE THERE ISN'T A CHOICE AND IT JUST SAYS ****ANGRY**** OR ****HAPPY**** PLEASE SEND ME A MESSAGE TO MY E-MAIL ACCOUNT wiccan_alyssa_ ON WHAT YOUR IDEA IS FOR THAT PERSON. AND ON THE CHOICE THAT SAYS ****OTHER – HAPPY OR ANGRY**** SEND ME A MESSAGE ON WHO THE PERSON IS AND YOUR IDEA.**

**I'M SORRY FOR THE INCONVEINENCE BUT I REALLY NEED HELP AND WOULD LOVE FOR YOUR OPPIONION ON THE MATTER. I'LL REMOVE THE POLL IN A WEEK OR TWO. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED ONCE I GET SOME HELP. **

**I WILL TELL YOU THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE ONE YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR KUSHINA ARRIVES.**


	8. Chapter 4

**HEY, EVERYONE. THANKS TO THOSE WHO VOTED IN THE POLL. I GOT SOME GREAT IDEAS FROM IT. **

**ALSO I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS STORY. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO VOLUNTEER SEND ME A MESSAGE.**

**OH, AND IF ANYONE IS WILLING TO ADOPT ONE OF MY STORIES I PUT ****REVENGE WITH THE DARK**** UP FOR ADOPTION AND WOULD LOVE FOR SOMEONE TO TAKE IT JUST MESSAGE ME.**

**:I WON'T PROLONG THE AGONY….HERE IS:**

"Normal talk"

'Thought'

**Demon talk**

_Jutsu_

**CHAPTER 4**

_**Forsan et haec olim meminisse iuvabit." -Perhaps one day even this will be pleasant to remember**_**. Publius Vergilius Maro (Vergil)**

Naruto was training at Training Ground 7 when an anbu wearing a cheetah mask showed up. It had been a week since the Yuuka incident. He was expecting his two fiancées to get to Konoha tonight. They had ran into a terrible storm and were forced to take shelter for several days. Naruto stopped his exercises and looked at the anbu.

"Naruto-san. The Hokage would like a word with you. She said it's important and to hurry up," the Anbu said.

"Alright, Anbu-san. Tell her, that'll I'll wash up real quick and I'll be right there. Oh, and could you give a message to Ino for me. Tell her, that I'll be late for our dinner. Thanks," Naruto said as he picked up his clock that lay on the ground and used the Hirashin to get to the Namikaze Estates. **(A/N THE HOUSE IS ON MY PROFILE. JUST SCROLL DOWN. ALSO PICS OF THE CHARECTERS. XP)** Twenty minutes later Naruto was in a new outfit and heading to the Hokage's Tower **(A/N HEY I'M ALSO CONSIDERING CHANGING NARUTO'S OUTFIT. IF YOU THINK I SHOULD GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS)**.

"Hey, Obaa-chan. What did you need?" Naruto said as he entered through the window, knowing it annoyed Tsunade a lot. He just wanted to keep her on her toes.

"Gaki! How many times have I told you not to enter through the window and not to call me that. I'm Hokage-sama to you," Tsunade screamed as she threw a book at Naruto's head.

"Haha, I know. I'm just messing with you. Now what did you need to see me about?" Naruto said as he caught the book in one hand. Ever since he had partly fused with the Kyuubi on his 16th birthday his reflexes have gone up. **(A/N MWAHAHA, HE ONLY HALF WAY FUSED WITH THE KYUUBI BECAUSE I SAID SO. AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. NO COOKIES FOR YOU!)**

Tsunade sat down in her chair and calmed down. "I called you here to tell you that your fiancées are an hour away. They sent a messenger bird ahead and asked you to meet them with the other girls. Your to find the others and get to the gates on time. Oh, and they also said a couple of people will be with them,"Tsunade said as she handed Naruto the scroll that had been delivered to her. "Have fun, and try to keep it down. We don't want a repeat of last time now do we."

"Haha," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. "Yah, still sorry about that. I didn't think Ino and Hinata were such loud drunks. And I though Lee was bad when he was drunk. They are a lot worse. And more violent by far. Well, I'll go find the girls. Bye, Obaa-chan."

With that Naruto jumped out the window before Tsunade could react. "NARUTO!" He just ran and laughed his head off. He than found Ayame, at Ichiraku's. He gave her the message and she promised to be at the gate on time. Next, he found Ino, at her family's flower shop and told her the same thing and got the same reply. He found Anko at the Anbu interegation room, and was told she already knew. Last, he found Hinata, training with Neji and repeated the message. She immeaditly told Neji, they would continue later that she had to go and followed Naruto to the gate to wait. Ten minutes later Ayame, Anko, and Ino showed up. The four of them waited for twenty minutes when they saw them.

Heading towards them was seven people. Two of which was Yugito, wearing her usual outfit and Karui with her usual outfit also **(A/N SEEN ON PROFILE)**. Behind them was two men carrying there belongings. One of them was Bee, Karui's sensei and the only other Jinurikii who still had his demon inside of them, the other was her male teammate. Also Naruto could see there other teammate. **(A/N DOES ANYONE KNOW THEIR NAME'S I CAN'T REMEMBER?)**.

Though the other people he didn't know. One of them was a middle-aged woman who had long red hair that went down her back similar to Hinata's. She also carried a katana on her back. The last person was a middle-aged man who had a sour expression on his face and carried himself with a lot of arrogance that Naruto hadn't seen since Saskue.

"Karui, Yugito! I'm so glad to see you. It's horrible that you go caught in a storm like that. Besides for that was the trip good?" Ino, said when Naruto was still staring at the red head woman. "Hey, Baka. Your fiancées are over there."

"Ouch, was it really necessary to hit me Ino-chan. Hello, Yugito-chan. You're as beautiful as a rose like always. And Karui-chan, what better way to describe you than a beautiful princess and no one can change that," Naruto said as he turned away from the mysterious woman and kissed both of the arrivals on the cheek. "I have gotten you rooms ready at the Namikaze Estates. Shall, we head over there now, so you can take a rest?"

"Of, course, Naruto-kun. We are extremely tired. Oh, yah, you should meet the woman who traveled part of the way with us. Naruto meet Kushina Uzumaki-Nam….."

"**Leave, now! You have caused my host enough pain as it is. You had the right to know your son, sixteen years ago and you left because you were a coward. How dare you send that brat of a daughter of yours here, and then have the guts to come here yourself? You're lucky I made a deal with my host so I could have partial freedom through summoning's. If it wasn't for that I'd take complete control of his body and slaughter you where you stand!**" Kyuubi roared through Naruto's mouth. Ever since they had partially fused, Kyuubi had a body of his own even if he was just a summoning now. Though he could still give some chakra to Naruto and take over certain parts of Naruto including his mouth. After Kyuubi finished his tirade Naruto passed out.

When he had said that the other girls turned to look at the woman who was staring at Naruto with anger. Ino, Ayame, Anko, and Hinata had known for a while now about what had happened and when they discovered who the woman was they were pissed. It was none other than Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"You bitch! How dare you come here! Ever since that girl found me and Naruto at Ichiraku's I've wanted to do this," Hinata screamed as she walked up to Kushina and slapped her in the face. "You deserve more than that. I know what it's like to grow up without a mother. But at least I knew my mother for a few years. Naruto, didn't even know you existed. You're not to come anywhere near the Namikaze Estates without permission. And if I found out you did, let's just say you'll have the Hyuuga's, Yamanaka, and several other clans of the village after your head."

"Hinata, calm down. Let's just go. Karui, Yugito, if you're ready follow us and we'll show you to the Estates. We made a larger training room so everyone could train together. Oh, and we have a surprise for you Yugito," Ino said as she grabbed Karui and Yugito's hands and pulled them through the village gates. Ayame and Hinata picked up Naruto's limb body and put him on Anko's back her being the strongest.

"You're so lucky, that Naruto made me promise not to kill all the people I wanted without permission. And I can say this for sure. I can't wait till Tsunade-sama finds out you're here. She'll be pissed more than us. I know how pissed she'll be because she told me she was once your sensei and had so much hope in you," Anko hissed. Ever since the night Naruto had got drunk and signed the Betrothal Contract with her, she had mellowed out a lot. Then again that might have to due to the fact that he found a way to get rid of the curse mark on her shoulder and that he didn't see her as a monster who left the village with a traitor many years ago. With that said the others walked into the village and headed towards the Estates knowing that it was just going to get worse from here on out.

**HEY, I'M SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER ISN'T AS LONG AS I WANTED. SOMETHING HAPPENED AND THE STORY GOT DELETED. I HAD TO REWRITE THE STORY AS I WENT. AND I REALLY APOLOGIZE. I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BUT IT DID SO SORRY.**

**PLEASE REVEIW. I'D LOVE FOR YOU TO REVIEW. ANOTHER CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON.**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	9. Sorry

**HEY, EVERYONE!**

**THIS IS LADY SERENITY FORTUNATO SPEAKING, I WANT TO APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE. I HAVE TRIED TO CONTINUE ON A FEW OF MY STORIES BUT, I HAVE REACHED A DEAD END ON THEM.**

**SO, IT IS WITH A GREAT REGRET, THAT I INFORM YOU I SHALL NO LONGER BE CONTINUING ****RETURN OF THE UZUMAKIS**** OR ****AZULA DUMBLEDORE****.**

**IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO ADOPT EITHER OF THESE PLEASE, SEND ME A MESSAGE AND WE CAN DISCUSS IT.**

**I WILL BE UPDATING ****HAILEY KETCHUM-OAK****, ****A NEW FAIRY OF SPARX****, AND ****WICCAN ELLA**** AS SOON AS I CAN.**

**YET, AGAIN I AM REALLY SORRY.**


	10. ADOPTED

**ADOPTED!**

**WELL, THAT WAS FAST! HEHEHE, ****RETURN OF THE UZUMAKIS**** HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY:**

**GOLD TESTAMENT**

**HE'LL BE POSTING BEFORE LONG.**

**LADY SERENITY FORTUNATO**


End file.
